


Anosmia

by Nonexistenz, TheAuthorGod



Series: Anosmia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2015-16, Blow Jobs, Coworkers to lovers, Demisexual Castiel, Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/Rut, Omega Dean, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anosmia (/ænˈɒzmiə/) is the inability to perceive odor or a lack of functioning olfaction. </p><p>After an accident when he was young, Castiel was left without a sense of smell.  So much of society is based on pheromones and olfactory cues that his anosmia makes things rather awkward since the alpha can't sniff out a situation.  As it would turn out, things are a lot more awkward than he could have even imagined pertaining to his coworker, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anosmia

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Even though this contains a demisexual character (Cas), there are allusions to sex, a blowjob (or almost blowjob), and mating cycles. 
> 
> SPOILER (but might be helpful to certain readers) Cas is demisexual, but already in love with Dean. Cas has not been sexually or romantically attracted to anyone else; the same cannot be said for Dean. This does not mean that Cas hasn't looked for romantic/sexual partners - though he has found none that were suitable - or that he has never tried to picture an ideal partner. 
> 
> I hope that helps.
> 
> Beta'd by [ambersagen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen)
> 
> Art by [nonexistenz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)

Castiel wasn’t sure what to think of his coworker, Dean. He was brash and loud and all-together awfully demanding. Dean usually had a large group of people around him, though he never looked entirely comfortable at the epicenter of attention.  
  
Shaking his head of the thought, he clicked to print out the dual report that they both needed to sign as co-supervisors of the division and headed over to Dean’s office, the long way around. The office wasn’t that far from Cas’ own office, across the hall, but both of their offices were forever away from the copy/print machine for the floor.  
  
Most of the others who had been in those offices in the past would send someone, like their secretary, to grab the things that were printed. Cas didn’t like using his subordinates in that way; his secretary was too nice and amazing for that.  
  
“Don’t forget about your 3 o’clock meeting today, sir.”  
  
As Cas passed Hannah’s desk he smiled and thanked her, “Could you page me or text me at 2:30 to make sure I remember?”  
  
She grinned in return. “Of course. We all know that you’re not always the most punctual.”  
  
“Thank you, Hannah.” He turned and nodded to Dean’s secretary at the desk across from his own. “You too, Gadreel; keep up the good work.”  
  
Gadreel was typing away at the computer and offered the automatic response of “Yes, sir”.  
  
They really were amazing workers.  
  
He knocked on Dean’s door. “Come in.”  
  
When Cas entered the room, all of the occupants were looking at him. It was eerie. Gordon, Cain, Alastair from the bottom floor, and Zachariah from Corporate were all crowded into the small space.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “Mr. Novak and I probably have a lot to talk about for the new radio campaign that we’re planning, so if everyone could clear the room…” Dean didn’t move to shoo them, though. He was pulled in onto himself, like he was trying to be as small as he could be, perhaps invisible.  
  
No one moved.  
  
Cas wasn’t sure what was going on. All he knew was that Dean looked extremely uncomfortable. He didn’t necessarily want to play bad cop, but he needed to get the men out of the room. Dean was looking paler by the second. “I’m sorry, but Dean and I have to discuss some things.” He looked around at the men.  
  
When they didn’t move again, he growled. “Get out.”  
  
Gordon turn and growled back, “We were here first.”  
  
“I don’t care who was here first.” These bigots always seemed to think that they were the priority. Cas really didn’t like working with them and often avoided it at all costs. “You are in a corporate building and it is regular working hours; I am your boss. Get out.” He still didn’t use his alpha voice.  
  
You see, Cas had never used his alpha voice. It wasn’t something that he had the luxury of doing. To use your alpha voice, you had to gauge the room, decide how volatile it was. You had to smell what pheromones were bouncing around. And Cas couldn’t do that. His nose didn’t work. Cas had been diagnosed with anosmia after car crash when he was very young and unpresented.  
  
It made him socially awkward and incredibly inept at secondary-gender dynamics. It also made him almost immune to sexual response. He had no weird or ill-timed urges.  
  
Thankfully, he had missed a lot of the awkward situations that other alphas and omegas were put in during their adolescent years. When one of his teachers had been gearing up for heat and his friends had been in a tizzy, Cas had been just find. When his brother presented as an omega, he didn’t realize for almost 3 days. He’d been mugged twice (not that the mugger had done much harm since Castiel was strong) because he couldn’t smell people coming. The world was completely smelless.  
  
It also made him incredibly scentless, especially for an alpha. Pheromones react to other people’s pheromones to give off certain smells and make the brain react in different ways. Since his nose didn’t pick up on those pheromones, he gave off very little scent, which was a godsend since he couldn’t smell himself to correct it.  
  
But being scentless also meant that people couldn’t read him very well either.  
  
“Do I need to make myself any clearer? Get out.” He was louder but still did not use his alpha voice.  
  
The men hissed and grumbled but did make their way out. Zachariah brushed his shoulder harsh when he made his way past, clearly pissed at the turn of events.  
  
When the last man had left, Cas shut the door with a growl. He pivoted on his heal about to speak to Dean.  
  
To Cas’ surprise, Dean looked even paler than before. In fact, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were taking on a greenish tinge. He looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
Hurriedly, Cas grabbed the trash from next to the door and thrust it at Dean.  
  
Dean took it and placed it in the middle of his desk. He stared into it, but didn’t actually throw up.  
  
The moment was charged with anxiety from Cas’ end and something that Cas couldn’t read at all from Dean’s end.  
  
Luckily, neither of them had to make any move in that moment, instead, the door burst open and Gadreel rushed in. “Dean, are you okay? I didn’t realize they were in here; I-” He caught sight of Cas by the door, where the trash can usually was. “You, out!”  
  
Cas knew that Gadreel was a beta, but everyone was equally scary without a scent. He went to step forward to place the papers on the desk. He didn’t get far because Gadreel hissed, low and like a snake about to attack.  
  
Peeking over the edge of the trash can, Dean sent him a completely unreadable stare. He almost looked confused but also worried? Maybe a little relieved? Hopeful?  
  
Not wanting to propagate the situation any further, Cas dropped the papers on one of the chairs and vacated the room. He made sure to close the door behind him. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Dean, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.  
  
He stepped out of the little nook that served as his and Dean’s private hallway. “Uhm, Hannah?”  
  
Spinning her chair around, Hannah turned her bright blue eyes on Cas. She cocked her head a little to indicate that she was listening. Sometimes, Hannah reminded Cas of his sister Anna; it was probably why they got along so well. There were very few differences between Hannah and Anna. So few, in fact, that Cas sometimes tried to point out prospective young women to Hannah only for her to laugh it off and remind him that she’s heterosexual and currently seeing Gadreel. He always ended up apologizing profusely.  
  
“Could you reroute Dean’s calls to my office? I don’t think he will be here much longer; he looks sick.” Cas stayed long enough to watch Hannah press the buttons to make the change, before heading back to his office.  
  
It was going on 4 o’clock, so the day was already reaching completion. Arriving back to his office after the meeting with finance, he turned back to his work so he could continue filing the reports for the week; he also pulled the files from Dean’s half and put them in his stack.  
  
He felt guilty for earlier, even if he wasn’t sure what exactly had happened.  
  
He wasn’t working long when a phone call came in. Since he was mid sentence, he let the receiver take it to message. After he’d hit the save and submit button at the bottom of the page, he lifted the phone from its base and tucked it into the crook between his ear and shoulder.  
  
He clicked the flashing playback button. The message began with heavy breathing. “I smelled you from the end of the hallway. I knew your pretty little ass was going into heat. I was the first to arrive to claim you. You let those other men in though. I can’t believe you picked that-” The message was abruptly hung up and came to a close.  
  
Cas archived the message.  
  
He sat back in his chair and blinked a few times.  
  
Now it made sense.  
  
Dean’s fearful look, the growls and possessiveness, all of the aspects of today’s encounter began to file themselves appropriately in his head. He couldn’t believe he had missed it before. Dean was going into heat.  
  
But… wasn’t Dean an alpha?  
  
Cas flicked his gaze back to the phone like it had betrayed his trust. He’d always assumed Dean was an alpha, not that he would treat him any differently otherwise, but he’d never even associated Dean Winchester with the word Omega. In fact, whenever he’d been privy to Dean’s flirting, he’d duly noted the man’s preference in people who had been introduced to him as betas.  
  
Cas had never even put alpha-Dean-Winchester with an omega because the man exuded power in the way he talked and stood; it was impossible to miss.  
  
But, Dean Winchester was an omega.  
  
Cringing, Cas bit his lip and stared down at the calendar that took up the center of his desktop. That’s why Dean had been so scared in his presence; Cas was an alpha and Dean was an unmated omega reaching heat. That was probably one of the scariest few minutes of his life.  
  
One of the number one rules of Secondary Sex ED was never to go into heat or rut alone around an individual of the opposite secondary gender. Well, they usually only taught the heat/alphas half of the lesson, but it was obvious that rutting alphas could be susceptible to omegas.  
  
Wow.  
  
Cas couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed over his display in shooing the other men, though. He was glad that he’d been there to help when he could.  
  
A totally separate thing that finally clicked into place was his awkward attraction to Dean.  
  
He’d always been a lot more lenient in his search for partners since he didn’t have a sense of smell, but that didn’t mean that his prospective partners didn’t. He often only found willing people in betas or sometimes omegas. Beyond his failed romantic searches, though, he had little experience. The only dating experience he had aside from a few horrible blind dates in college was when he ‘dated’ his best friend Meg in high school.  
  
He hadn’t liked her, but she was okay to hang around. It also kept both of their parents off of their cases, so that was a relief. Cas used the lightened burden to focus on school work; Meg used it for various reasons that were still elusive.  
  
Cas stood abruptly from his chair and brought his hands to his head.  
  
Dean was an actual omega.  
  
Dean could possibly be interested in him.  
  
He flopped back into his chair.  
  
Probably not after the debacle that just went down.  
  
He stood back up. Was he the only person who didn’t know this?  
  
He strode from his office and back to Hannah’s counter.  
  
Gadreel was leaning over the back of her chair and her shoulders, looking at her computer screen, directing her in some way. Both assistants looked up to Cas when he perched crossed arms on the counter.  
  
Cas opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Instead of speaking, he made a half-gurgling, half-humming noise.  
  
Laughing a little, Gadreel turned to his girlfriend. “Is he always this articulate?”  
  
“Not usually,” she joked back. Despite her lightness with Gadreel, she turned concerned eyes on Cas. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Finding his voice behind the lump in his throat, Cas finally managed to respond, “Dean’s an omega?”  
  
Both of the secretaries looked at him with blank expressions. A long moment passed with them all looking at each other like they were waiting for someone else to go first.  
  
“You didn’t know?” Hannah was the first to make a sound.  
  
Cas shook his head. “He didn’t say anything when he introduced himself to me. I just always assumed that he was an alpha.” He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. “I mean, I know that I shouldn’t presume like that, but he never said or did anything to prove the opposite.”  
  
Gadreel stood up straight, his hands lit on Hannah’s shoulders. “Couldn’t you tell? He smelled like heat? He smells like heat very few months.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“He takes leave on the same pattern all the time.” Gadreel squinted his eyes. “You really haven’t noticed?”  
  
Hannah looked away in thought before returning her eyes to Cas’. “Wait, you take leave at the same time.” She snapped her fingers. “You each take three days of leave every three months.” She turned her head to make an aside to Gadreel. “When I first was working here, I thought they were mated. I mean, it’s rare for people to sync up like that.”  
  
“I’m still confused on how he couldn’t smell him.” Gadreel mused.  
  
“I can’t smell anything.” Cas drew both of their attentions. He didn’t broadcast his condition if he could help it. It made small talk terribly uncomfortable. Eventually, everyone would bring up the truemate conversation. They would ask him how he’d find his truemate if he couldn’t smell them. He’d always answer that there were other methods to tell, other symptoms, like cycle synchronization.  
  
Like cycle synchronization.  
  
“Oh my god.” Cas said aloud. “Dean’s my truemate?”  
  
Both secretaries blushed.  
  
“We thought you knew…?” Gadreel supplied.  
  
“Oh my god, he thinks that I don’t want him!” Cas pivoted on his heel and headed for Dean’s office door. When it opened, it revealed a dark room and no Dean. He began to panic. He rushed back to the desk. “I have to tell him. I can’t believe it’s been this long.”  
  
Gadreel swallowed, visibly nervous. “He was pretty upset when he left. He thought you were finally going to claim him.”  
  
“I didn’t know!” Cas almost felt like crying. There was a tingle in his nose and behind his eyes. “We’ve know each other for years. Why didn’t he say anything?”  
  
“In his, and our, defense, it’s pretty obvious.” Hannah added. “At first, he was really obvious about it.”  
  
Cas wished he could melt into the floor or that he could disappear or that the ground could swallow him up. Dean Winchester was a perfect specimen of a being, kind and thoughtful, overbearing and generous; he knew how to command a room. “It would be weird if I were to track him down now, that would be downright stalkery plus he’s probably in his heat and not ready for that sort of a discussion now.”  
  
Hannah was wearing her usual look of approval, but it was laced with a latent pity. Cas hated people’s pity, but he recognized that hers was well placed.  
  
Defeated, Cas let out a great groaning sigh. “I’m going to go back to work.” He stalked back to his office, content to bury himself with work to smother his raging alpha.  
  
His alpha had never raged like this before; it was both exhilarating and terrifying. He had to literally distract himself to keep from hunting Dean down and trying to explain it all and, hopefully, claim him.  
  
At 7 o’clock, Hannah poked her head in to tell him that she was leaving. She was wearing her same look of approval mixed with pity. She pushed the door a little more and stood halfway in the doorway. “Sir?”  
  
“Yes?” He looked from his computer screen with a bit more scrutiny than before, less dismissing.  
  
She offered a small smile. “I thought you didn’t do romance or partners.” Unlike Cas who constantly mistook Hannah’s sexuality for his sister’s, she never got his confused. That conversation had stemmed from an awkwardly charged moment that had to be explained before it turned into a lawsuit – he’d accidentally seen her in the nude on a work trip.  
  
Cas swallowed. “I never have.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Thinking about it for a moment, Cas weighed the pros and the cons of the situation. He wasn’t able to come up with many cons. He turned a true grin in her direction. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
She smiled back, “Then I’m happy for you. Have a good weekend.” She finished with a small wave.  
  
He returned it and went back to his work, trusting Hannah to close the door behind her.  
  
It was nearing 9 o’clock when Cas closed the last of his and Dean’s combined reports to save and submit. Massaging his temples, Cas powered down his computer. He was already dreading tomorrow, a full day of knowing that Dean would be in heat at home without him. He looked at the calendar pad on his desk and picked up a red marker to slash through the day.  
  
Tomorrow he was on leave.  
  
He was going on rut leave, of course, because he and Dean were synced, because he and Dean were truemates, because he was a gigantic fucking idiot. He let his head fall to his desk. Without looking, he capped the red marker and dropped it back into his mug of pens.  
  
Standing, he could almost feel the rut bubbling from his gut.  
  
It was going to be a tough one.  
  
He grabbed his briefcase and headed to the door. He opened the door to the hallway and froze. Dean was standing there with his key in the door to his office. He seemed to have frozen too.  
  
Cas swallowed, “I did your reports for you; I figured that you didn’t need them waiting for you.” Cas knew he couldn’t smell; he’d had a million tests done. His smeller didn’t work, but he could’ve swore that he could smell Dean.  
  
It was probably his brain playing tricks on him.  
  
His body was warming up in Dean’s presence. It was not what he wanted to be feeling. He balled his free hand into a fist and squeezed his briefcase’s handle so much with the other that it whined. Keep it together.  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Dean didn’t turn around, speaking in monotone to the door. “What are you still doing here?”  
  
“I was finishing the reports.” Good job, Cas, you’ve taken the conversation full circle.  
  
Nodding, Dean turned the key and pushed the office door open. He didn’t move to go inside.  
  
It was horrible and weird and unfamiliar and uncomfortable and-  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Cas blinked. Why was Dean apologizing?  
  
“I’m sorry that this happened. I’m sorry that I’m your truemate. It’s – it’s not like I picked it. It wasn’t like one day I asked to be truemates with you. It happened. It was out of my control.” He turned; his fists were balled up much like Cas’. “I know you don’t like me. I know that you wish I was someone else, maybe a cute girl or a beta; but I’m not.” He shook his head. “Just, stop toying with me, at least.” His breaths were shaky at best. “God damnit, I’m rambling. I hate heats. I’m here,” he pointed to his head, “but everything else doesn’t want to listen.”  
  
They lapsed into silence. Dean wasn’t looking at Cas; he was staring at the wall behind Cas. Cas thought it was a demonstration of immense strength because he couldn’t tear his eyes off Dean.  
  
“I didn’t know.”  
  
The world seemed to stop. Cas couldn’t see out the windows of his office and Dean’s curtains were pulled in his own office. Cas remembered when they were in London for a trip and he’d invited Dean on an excursion to London’s Eye. It had been a bad idea because Cas had just fallen even more for Dean, but it had been fun. It had turned out that Dean was afraid of heights but even more afraid of looking scared. It was another feat of strength.  
  
Cas’ brain fast-forwarded to the end when he’d led Dean to a company room, said good night, and left for his own. He’d not understood the disappointed look on Dean’s face when it had happened. He’d been too busy digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands making sure not to stay despite not really knowing what that feeling meant.  
  
Now, it made sense.  
  
If Dean could get over all of this, were they already passed the first date? London’s Eye would definitely have been a date, so would drag race Dean had asked him to attend, and Dean’s brother’s wedding, and Gabriel’s birthday, and-  
  
“How did you not know?” Dean was still monotone.  
  
Thinking about it, Cas couldn’t quite figure out how he couldn’t have known. It was pretty fucking obvious. He took a deep breath. “I can’t smell anything. I just never realized that-” He shook his head as he trailed off, “I don’t know, Dean; I have no clue how I could have overlooked all of this.”  
  
Dean blinked once, twice. “So, where does that put us?”  
  
Cas shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we’re past the first date.”  
  
“Oh, buddy, we’re way past the first date. I’m pretty sure we’d be well past third, if things had gone my way.” Dean laughed a little before he realized what he’d implied and turned a soft pink color behind his freckles. “I didn’t mean- god, I hate heats.”  
  
Hopes falling, Cas turned his eyes to the floor for the first time since seeing Dean. “So, that was just your heat?”  
  
Almost immediately, Cas felt a shift in the room. He looked up to see Dean had run into his office.  
  
That was a pretty simple message. Cas closed the door to his own office and turned to leave down the hallway, intent to leave Dean alone, forever.  
  
“Cas, get in here.”  
  
Ears perking up, Cas turned and entered the office. Dean was putting away a few papers that he must have left displaced on his desk in his hurry out that afternoon.  
  
“You wanna go somewhere more private?” Dean looked up at Cas from under his eyelashes.  
  
Having never fallen to any sexual urges before, Cas was supremely surprised to find himself becoming hard in his trousers. He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth and stared at Dean. He wanted to nod but he was too awestruck by the sight Dean was.  
  
“I’m gonna take that as a yes?” Dean crossed the room, having completed his refiling. He had a questioning look on his face.  
  
Cas nodded his head quickly, not wanted to mess this up anymore, really wanting it.  
  
Leaning toward him, Dean took a long sniff. “You don’t seem turned on.”  
  
“Oh, I am.” Cas shifted to find a better position for his dick in his pants. “I can’t smell anything, so I don’t smell like anything either.”  
  
Dean seemed to think it over for a moment. “So, how do I tell if you’re turned on or not?”  
  
“I guess you’ll have to ask.”  
  
Smirking, Dean licked his lips. “Are you turned on?”  
  
“Yes.” Cas bit his lip.  
  
Dean drew unbearably close; his breath warmed Cas’ lips. “Are you turned on?”  
  
Whispering, Cas gave the affirmative, “Yes.”  
  
“Are you-”  
  
Dean was cut off by Cas grabbing his wrist and drawing it to his groin. “I am. Now, are you going to do anything about it?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Shivering visibly, Dean nodded. He dropped to his knees and worked at the zipper to Cas’ pants. He gave a lick to the tip of Cas’ dick. Cas moaned like a fucking whore, which only served to inflate Dean’s sense of pride.  
  
Suddenly, a thought popped into Cas’ mind. “Wait.”  
  
Dean growled but pulled away. He closed his eyes and counted to what Cas could only guess was a billion, because it felt like forever before he saw Dean’s pretty golden eyes again. His eyes showed an obvious frustration though, “What?”  
  
“It’s just,” Cas tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. “If we have sex now, we’ll be mated. Rutting alpha and in-heat omega equals mating, bite or no. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I’m fucking positive.” Dean reached for Cas’ pants again.  
  
Cas caught his hands. “So am I, but I don’t want to be holed-up in your office for three days fucking the daylights out of you. I’d rather have, I dunno, a bed.”  
  
Looking around, Dean seemed to realize that the office wasn’t quite the place for this. “Your place or mine?”  
  
Cas smiled. “Yours. I wanna smell you.”  
  
“You just said that you can’t smell.”  
  
“I can’t, but knowing that I’m surrounded by your smell will trick my brain into coming up with a smell for you. I want that.” He moved his hand to Dean’s face so Dean’s cheek rested in his palm. “I want you.”  
  
Dean growled and stood. “Glad we’re finally on the same page. I’m gonna take my car; you take yours that way there’s less of a chance that we jump each other at a red light or something.”  
  
“I’m so glad you understand these things. I wouldn’t have even thought of that.” They walked quickly to the elevators.  
  
Grabbing his forearm, Dean directed them to the stairs. “Yeah, good thing, otherwise we’d be stuck up against the wall of the elevator.” They made their way to the ground floor then over to the parking garage. “Have you never hooked up with someone from work before?”  
  
Cas was busy trying to remember where he’d parked his car when he replied, “I haven’t hooked up with anybody before.”  
  
Coming to an immediate halt, Dean, still holding Cas’ forearm whipped him around to look at him. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah? Before you I didn’t like anybody. I mean, not anything more than a passing appreciation.” Cas shrugged it wasn’t that big of a deal.  
  
Suddenly, Dean’s lips were on his. He couldn’t smell Dean, but he imagined that he still smelled like Cas’ groin. It turned up Cas’ internal body temperature all over again.  
  
When Dean pulled away, Cas felt like he took most of the oxygen with him. “What was that for?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “You. That was for you. Come on.” With that, they continued to look for their cars. They found them on opposite ends of the 4th floor of the parking garage. Dean programmed his address into Cas’ phone and gave him a kiss on the nose when he gave the phone back. “Ready for a long weekend?” Dean wore a genuine smile instead of a smirk. It warmed Cas in a different way than before, but it was equally as pleasant.  
  
Smiling, Cas nodded, “I’m ready for forever.”  
  
Kissing him again then pulling away, Dean grinned wider and shook his head, “If you keep saying amazingly honest shit like that, we’ll never get to a bed.” He laughed a little.  
  
Cas mashed his lips together into a lipless line, mimed a key to lock his lips, and pocketed the imaginary key. He pivoted on his heel and headed to his car, intent on getting started on that forever with his truemate Dean. It would take about 13 minutes according to his gps app.  
  
As it would turn out, it would be the longest 13 minutes of his life, but it was well worth the wait. Dean would disagree, the wait, for him, was agonizingly too long. Cas would have to apologize for that over and over and over, but the way that he did made it so Dean didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr  
> me: [cockleddean](http://cockleddean.tumblr.com)
> 
> artist: [nonexistenz](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com)
> 
> beta: [ambersagen](http://ambersagen.tumblr.com)


End file.
